Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tool accessories and, more particularly, to a buffing pad that is selectively attachable to a sanding pad on a conventional sanding device.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional electrical buffers/polishers is well known. Such conventional buffers/polishers typically define dedicated electrical devices have one or a plurality of buffer/polishing attachments which can be used. There remains a need, however, for a selectively attachable buffer pad which could be used with a conventional cordless drill, eliminating the need for a dedicated buffer. It would be helpful if such a selectively attachable buffer pad utilized a plural layer body which enabled the transfer of rotation to the buffing material while also cushioning the rigidity of the drill connection. It would be additionally desirable for the layers of such a selectively attachable buffer pad to be permanently fixed together so as to ensure the buffing material and cushion material remained in position to prevent inadvertent scratching of a surface.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a selectively attachable buffer pad adapted to allow a user to employ a conventional electrical drill, including a cordless drill, to buffer or polish a surface. The primary components in Applicant's selectively attachable buffer pad are an attachment member, a padded layer, and a buffer layer. When in operation, the selectively attachable buffer pad enables safe, effective buffing of surfaces in the absence of a dedicated buffer/polisher. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.